Truly Peaceful
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: LEMON. Lady and Vergil decide to show each other just how much they mean to each others. Include Dante and Trish Lime


A dark and mechanical figure stood in the darkness of a doorway watching the beautiful woman sitting on the bed in front of him. He slowly approached her. She turned around and smiled as her husband neared. His blue and gold trench coat and his spiked up hair, making him look amazing. She stood up and grabbed the coat, balling it up in her fist. Vergil smiled and leaned down. Lady kissed him briefly before sitting on the couch. Her legs crossed. Her slender arms behind her. Vergil approached her. He sat down on the bed. The silk sheets toying with his skin. Lady rolled on top of her husband kissed him gently. Her heterochormia eyes making her look just like a devil ready to devour him at any moment. Vergil rested his arms above his head and allowed himself to become victim to Lady's onslaught. She kissed his neck and went lower kissing his neck through his black vest. Vergil wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Never in his life did he expect that he would fall head over heels for someone, a human no less, he had a lover at one point, but he didn't love her. The mother of his eldest son. Alice, Nero's mother. The woman who had found herself living with his in his mansion. The dreaded half demon. Despite her living with his he remained emotionally distant from her as he did from everyone. Even as a child, his personality was cold and callous. It was at that point that he thought he could never love another person. Despite all of his fault and plunders throughout the years, he unyielding hatred for his human half. His desire to obtain ultimate power. The power of his father, Sparda. After the years of living with Dante he had realized that the key to obtaining the ultimate in demon power was to embrace humanity. He wanted power, but embracing humanity was something he would not do. He could never love another person, except her. Lady noticed the worried look on her lovers face and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Whats wrong?" She asked sweetly. He stared into her beautiful eyes and wondered how she could so easily read him. It was strange how much power love had given her. After her mothers death, like him, she thought she could never love again.

"Why do you love me?" He asked. Lady stared at him wondering what he meant for a moment before coming up with a good answer.

"I love you for you," Vergil half smiled. His twisted smile quickly reset to his frowning nature before he had exposed too much emotion.

"Yes, I know that, but how did you fall in love with me in the first place. I hate humans and you are human," Vergil responded expressionlessly. Trying to keep his emotions in check. Lady put her finger to his lips. He quickly responded by kissed her finger and trailing his hand up to her shorts.

"Love isn't an emotion that can be explained. It just happens," She carefully explained. Vergil nodded his head in understanding. Vergil sat up and kissed her passionately. He wrapped his strong arms around her back and kissed her again. Lady giggled when he kissed her neck and ran his tongue in slow swirling movements. She gasped and raised her head. Vergil, taking a liking to her reaction, applied more pressure cause her to gasp out in pleasure. He smiled against her skin. This time letting the smile stay on his face.

"Vergil, I need to lock the door if we're going that far," she stated. Vergil ignored this and mumbled into her skin the phrase.

"Dante and Trish are out." He said walking his fingers up her luscious legs. Lady pushed him down. Hovering over him like a hawk, stalking its prey. She looked hungry and Vergil looked just like the thing she needed. Vergil pretended to cower in the front of her.

"Oh, please don't hurt me," Vergil said sarcastically, making Lady laugh slightly. He sat back up, but was immediately pushed back down. Lady grabbed his manhood gently squeezing him. Pleasuring him and causing him pain at the same time. He didn't know which overpowered the other. She did it again. Causing a moan to escape his lips. Lady found his weak spot. He had never touched himself in self-exploration before and he was incredibly sensitive in that area. Lady looked down at his viciously. Vergil smiled and sat up taking his blue overcoat off. The overflowing jacket fell to the floor. She had to get rid of his boots, pants, vest, and dress shirt, while he just had to get rid of her shorts and shirt. She unbuttoned each of them as slowly as possible. Vergil gave a gentle moan again, when her fingers brushed against his skin. Lady discarded his vest. Leaving only his silk dress shirt to cover his muscular chest. He was more well toned that even Dante. Which Lady found extremely attracting. Lady ran her hand over his chest. Her fingers gliding over his left nipple. Vergil gritted his teeth to try and stifle a moan, to no prevail. Vergil gently put his hand on her left breast. The calloused fingers caressing her ticklish skin. Lady drew away from him. Upsetting him greatly. She kissed him before unbuttoning his dress shirt, slower than she undid his vest. She was in no hurry. It was her first time with him and it felt like her very first time period. She took his silk shirt off and looked at his toned chest. Getting turned on the longer she stared at him.

"You like what you see?" Vergil said teasing her. Lady wanted to slap him. Vergil leaned upward and tried to unbutton her shirt again. She let him this time. He slowly undid the buttons and slid the creamy fabric down her well toned arms. She was an extremely strong woman, both physically and mentally. None of Arkham's tricks on poms could break her. She always stood her ground. Something Vergil admired. Vergil carefully caressed her freed breasts. The large mounds like the ultimate toy. He grasped one of them gently sucked upon her nipple. Lady moaned loudly and arched her back.. Vergil caressed her free breast and she smiled as her pleasure was doubled. Vergil rolled them over. Now he was the dominate. The smiled from Lady's face was gone as he smiled wickedly. Vergil kissed her lips, moving down slowly, nipping at her skin as he proceeded. Lady gasped when he reached her collarbone. Vergil ran his hands down the sides of her stomach. Lady could feel her insides twisting as he went along. Lady's back arched as he squeezed her breasts again. Probing her nipple with his index finger. Vergil smiled against her skin again. Lady's stomach did a full back flip and she looked down as Vergil continued pleasuring her. Vergil kissed the valley of her breasts and continued to go lower nipping at her stomach as he went along. He dipped his tongue in her naval. She nearly lost herself at that point. Vergil's hand slid down her side again and went to her pinstriped shorts. He slowly unzipped her shorts and pulled them down her well defined legs. Vergil dipped his tongue in her naval once more before going down lower. Past her center to the center of her skins. He kissed her legs and went upward. Lady squirmed as he proceeded with his torture. Vergil reached her shaven center hidden by beautifully white laced panties. Vergil slid the silk cloth off of her and smiled devilishly as he witnessed her soaking wet and glistening womanhood. Vergil raised and eyebrow and slipped one of his fingers between her legs. Probing the sensitive flesh while Lady's gasped and convulsed on the bed. Vergil had a wicked smile upon his face as she continued this motion. Vergil gently spread the beauty's legs and dipped his tongue in her sensitive folds. Lady shouted out to the heavens at the feel of Vergil's warm tongue against her. Vergil carefully licked the sides of her opened first making her squirm in sheer pleasure. He probed at her clitoris with his index finger as he lapped at her. Lady's snapped her legs shut as the pleasure was going to drive her to insanity. Lady pushed his head farther into her hoping to get as much pleasure out of him as he was worth. Vergil smiled against her sensitive opened as she gasped loudly again. Vergil tortuously swirled his tongue around her making her scream out him name. Vergil stopped his torment and climbed back onto her.

"Impatient are we, my dear Lady?" He asked. One of Lady's eyes shot open to give him a death glare while he stripped himself of his boots and pants. Leaving him naked as the day he was born. Lady blushed at the sight of him. She almost fainted when she saw how big he was.

_"That is going inside me?"_ She questioned herself. Vergil sensed this and kissed her gently. He positioned himself at her warm entrance and slid himself up and down her wet entrance. Lady gasped into the kiss as he did so. He pushed against her small opened and she felt butterflies the size of pelicans roam about her stomach. Vergil slipped himself inside her. Relishing at the amazing feeling of being inside the woman he love so dearly. Lady screamed his name as such brutal penetration. He was gentle, but his size destroyed what little gentleness there was left. Vergil kept himself steady for a moment. He moaned loudly and slowly began rocking against her. Lady continuously gasped his name as he went along filling her as much as she could take. She felt like she would be ripped apart by his size at any moment. Vergil kissed her to silence her moans. She, once again, gasped into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Vergil thrust-ed into her with more savagery when he felt she was ready. Lady's moans were coming out like a chorus of doves to him. He loved the sound of her voice. He loved everything about her. She was his guardian angel. She was there to protect him. Always keep the sun shining in his inner world. He had never loved someone so much. Vergil buried himself to the hilt inside her as he came. She soon followed suit. Sprayed her wonder juices around him. Screaming as she did so. Vergil kissed her again and slowly pulled out of her. A small amount of blood leaked out of her opened as he exited. Vergil lied on his back and Lady got on top of him. She kissed him passionately before laying her head on his chest.

"I love you, Vergil," Lady stated before falling asleep.

"I love you too, Lady," Vergil stated not realizing she had fell asleep. Unbeknownst to them Dante and Trish had come back early. They spent the last hour watched their best friend and brother have sex. Vergil would be pissed if he ever found out about them. They slowly closed the door and Dante sat in the chair behind his desk while Trish sat on his desk. Dante couldn't help, but noticed how good Trish looked. Trish eyed him, she had a hungry look on his face. She got up and kicked him out of his chair. He landed on the floor with a thud and Trish straddled his waist.

"You look delicious, Dante," Trish said as she grabbed his crotch and squeezed tightly, before kissing him.


End file.
